Into you
by EmmaaN
Summary: Je veux juste me perdre en toi. Je veux qu'on arrête de parler et que tu commences à m'embrasser... DMxHG Draco/Hermione


**INTO YOU**

Longer ton manoir au milieu de la nuit était stressant au possible. Éviter tes serviteurs, ne pas entrer en collision avec tes elfs, enfreindre beaucoup des règles que je m'étais imposées... Mais qu'aurai-je pu faire contre Toi ? Tomber amoureuse de toi est probablement la pire erreur de ma vie. C'était mal et ma conscience me répétait inlassablement que je trahissais les miens. Mais...

 _I'm so into you, I can barely breathe  
And all I wanna do is to fall in deep  
But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, baby  
So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey  
_

Tu te souviens comment les premiers sentiments se sont installés ? Doucement, tout doucement. Tellement doucement qu'aucun de nous deux ne les ont vu arriver. Un jour nous nous détestions, nous nous insultions. Le jour d'après, tu m'as rejoins dans mon bureau. Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais. Que tu m'avais toujours aimé. Que si tu avais pu, tu aurais tout fait différemment. Mais qu'aujourd'hui il était sans doute trop tard, que l'année finirait bientôt et que tu devras partir. L'épouser. Que sans doute tu me briserais le cœur mais que tu ne pouvais rien faire. Tu as dis que tu étais trop égoïste et que tu passerais les quelques semaines qui nous séparaient des vacances d'été avec moi. Je t'ai dis que je taisais mes sentiments aussi, depuis Poudlard. Tu t'es mis à m'embrasser, partout, partout où tu pouvais. Me disant que tu m'aimais. Nos sentiments existaient depuis des mois, des années sans doute mais...

 _Oh baby, look what you started  
The temperature's rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
Before I make a move_

Ce que tu ne savais pas ce que je t'avais vu, un jour, m'écrire. J'ai vu que tu m'écrivais. Tu m'a écris une lettre dont je n'ai pu apercevoir que les premiers mots... "Ma très chère...". C'est trois mots, mon prénom. J'ai compris alors ce qui se passait chez toi, en moi. Cette nuit la dans ma chambre, lorsque ta bouche s'est approchée une nouvelle fois de la mienne, je ne t'ai pas repoussé. Après ça on a passé la nuit à parler. Tu m'as dis que tu passais ton temps à m'observer, de mes sourcils qui se fronçaient à la manière dont j'attachais mes cheveux avec ma baguette. Tu m'as dis que ça te faisait rire, moi qui étais si prudente habituellement. Tu m'as dit que mon intelligence t'attirait, que parler avec moi durant des heures ne te semblerait jamais ennuyant et que tu avais toujours apprécié ma repartie. Nous avons dû aller travailler sans nous être couchés, épuisés mais heureux. Nous avons convenu de n'en parler à personne, évidement. Personne ne devait savoir au risque d'avoir le peu de temps que l'on avait encore écourté. La journée est passé et tu es revenu la nuit suivante et celle d'après. Mais plus le temps passe et moins parler ne m'intéresse. Je brûle de désir pour ton corps, pour tes yeux, tes magnifiques yeux... Tu me regardes comme la première fois, comme si j'étais la seule au monde. Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais.

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

Tu es surpris par mon audace. Tes sourcils blonds se soulève sous tes cheveux tout aussi blonds. Ton magnifique visage se demande si je ne suis pas ivre. Non, Drago, non, je ne suis pas ivre. Je suis en possession de tous mes esprits. Et je ne veux pas que tu me dises ce que tu vas faire. Je ne veux pas que tu laisses échapper des bribes d'informations qui me pousserait à me battre contre toi, à devoir t'arrêter. Je veux que tu m'embrasses, tout de suite. Je veux que tu arrêtes de te poser des questions. Je veux que t'arrête de me poser des questions. Je veux que tu combles les quelques mètres qui nous séparent et que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Tout de suite. Je veux que tu nous emmènes dans cette endroit qui nous appartient, qui n'est qu'a nous. Cette endroit entre deux baisers, merveilleux et chaleureux, où tu peux être toi et où je peux être moi. Cette endroit fantastique et fantasmé où nous nous imaginons quitter ce monde, où nous sommes égaux et où nous avons un avenir ensemble, où nous formons une famille, où nos amis et nos familles nos soutiennent. Drago, ne pouvons-nous pas vivre dans cet entre-deux ? Où personne d'autre n'existe ? Personne à part nous ? Parce que dans ce monde, notre monde où une bague s'installera bientôt à ton doigt, chacun de nos mouvements est épié. Nos vies ne peuvent s'emmêler ici.

 _Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah  
_

J'existe et tu existes mais nous ne pourrons jamais exister à deux. Nous pourrons jamais vivre à deux. Il n'y a que ça qui me retiens de me jeter sur toi, de sentir ta peau contre la mienne, ton corps contre le mien mais je ne peux me résoudre à m'abandonner dans tes bras. Je ne peux me résoudre à connaître le bonheur absolu pour le laisse partir à tout jamais.

 _This could take some time, hey  
I made too many mistakes  
Better get this right, right, baby  
_

Tu t'approches de moi. Tranquillement. Mon cœur s'emballe et mes yeux pleurent à l'idée de te perdre. A l'idée de compter le temps qu'il nous reste en jours et non plus en mois ou en semaine, comme j'en avais l'habitude. Alors, le temps semblait manquer. Maintenant, je n'avais plus le temps. Nous n'avions plus le temps. Pourtant tu sembles être serin. Tu t'approches encore et trois charmants mots sortent de ta bouche. Tu me dis que c'est tout ce qui compte. Le temps ne compte pas. L'absence de temps non plus. Tu me dis que c'est toi et moi, moi et toi. Tu me dis que c'est de l'amour. Que de l'amour. Que c'est beau. Et que ça ne méritait pas d'être détester. Tu m'embrasses encore, mais différemment. Je comprends que c'est l'un des derniers. Et je comprends l'urgence. Je comprends que si je ne me perds pas en toi aujourd'hui, ça n'arrivera jamais. Et je comprends mon erreur ! Connaître le bonheur absolu une seule fois et regretter de ne pas connaître toutes les suivantes était un milliard de fois plus enviable que de ne jamais le connaître et de se demander ce que ça aurait pu être.

 _Oh baby, look what you started  
The temperature's rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
Before I make a move  
_

Aussitôt que je comprends ça, mon cerveau explose. Je me jette sur toi, embrassant chaque partie visible de ta peau. Ton parfum m'ensorcelle et j'ai du mal à me détacher de ton cou. Je suis encore encombrée par mon manteau qui ralenti et limite mes mouvements. Tu arrives à la même conclusion puisque tu me retournes complètement et arraches le vêtement de mon corps. Je n'ai même pas le temps de reprendre ma respiration que tu m'attires de nouveaux à toi. D'un bras tu m'attires en accrochant ma nuque, d'un autre tu envois valser tout ce qui se trouve sur ta commode. Mon corps s'embrase sous tes baisers et je m'imprègnes de chacun de tes mouvements. Tes mains quittent mon visage pour mes hanches, pour me porter sur le meuble. J'arrache fébrilement ta chemise en soie dans laquelle tu dors. Tu m'en veux on dirait puisque tu me retires mon pull immédiatement après. Nous avons déjà un semblant d'intimité. Bien plus que ce que nous avons jamais eu. Ta présence m'enivre, ma bouche gémit sous tes baisers. J'ai l'impression de ne plus m'appartenir, que mon corps réagit sans mon consentement. Tes lèvres quittent lentement les miennes pour parcourir mon coup, mon buste et enfin mes seins, envoyant des décharges électriques sur toute la surface de ma peau. Tu te rapproches encore plus de moi si c'est possible. Nos corps s'imbriquent déjà parfaitement et tu te faufiles entre mes cuisses.

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you  
_

Pourtant tu t'arrêtes. Comme si on t'avait frappé. Comme si l'univers t'avait giflé. Tu te réveilles enfin. Pantelant et haletant, tu me dis que tu ne peux pas faire ça. Que tu vas te marier. Et que si nous nous étions retenus jusqu'ici, nous pouvions nous retenir à jamais. Tu prononces ces mot à ton corps défendant tant il suinte la luxure. Ton érection se presse contre ma cuisse, vif et énorme tant tu es pressé de te glisser là où tu ne t'es jamais glissé. Peut être que l'univers t'a gifler mais c'est ton refus qui me gifle moi. Je te repousse le plus fort possible tant j'ai honte et mal. Je palpite encore de la ferveur de tes baisers. Tu me présentes tes excuses. Tu me dis que tu n'es pas capable d'être aussi égoïste envers moi. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes mais que tu ne seras jamais en mesure de m'offrir plus que ça. J'enfile mon manteau et m'enfuie le plus loin de toi possible. En dehors de ta chambre saturée par les effluves de lubricité, le reste de ton manoir est glaciale. Je ne fais plus attention. Je me moque qu'on me voit sortir de ta chambre, échevelée, au milieu de la nuit. J'espère même que quelqu'un me trouvera, déambulant, nue sous mon manteau. Mais l'univers et le karma sont en ta faveur ce soir.

Seule dans ma chambre, je me demande ce qui m'a pris de me compromettre autant. Seule, je me demande pourquoi j'ai été assez stupide pour tomber amoureuse de toi, et comment j'ai pu être assez stupide pour accepter le peu que tu avais à m'offrir. Je ne gagne rien, si ce n'est à être seule dans ma chambre, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, nue comme un vers après m'être débarrassée de ton odeur sous la douche. Je te hais, Drago Mafoy. Je ferme les yeux un instant, prête à être englouti par mon malheur un énième fois mais quand je les ouvre de nouveau, tu es là, tu te tiens devant moi, rhabillé, comme si de rien n'était.

 _Tell me what you came here for  
Cause I can't, I can't wait no more  
I'm on the edge with no control  
And I need, I need you to know  
You to know, oh  
_

Tu en es venu à la même conclusion que moi. Que le peu qui puisse être partagé doit être partagé. Je te repousse, les larmes emplissant toujours mes yeux. Si c'est pour faire éclater mon estime de moi même dans quelques secondes, ce n'est pas la peine. Tu me dis que j'avais raison, comme toujours. Qu'il t'a simplement fallu un peu plus de temps pour le comprendre. Tu me dis que tu es désolé. Que tu es obligé de te marier. Tu me dis que tu n'aimes que moi. Qu'il n'y a que moi dans ton esprit. Tu me dis que tu veux à nouveau sentir ma corps contre le tient, mon odeur se coller à ta peau. Tu me veux. Et je cède parce que j'ai autant envie de toi que toi t'as envie de moi.

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_  
 _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_  
 _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_  
 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_  
 _Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_  
 _A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it_  
 _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_  
 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

La mariée est superbe, dans une robe blanche étincelante. Tous les invités sont sous le charme. Moi je ne suis que sous ton charme à toi. Tu porte un costume noir, contrastant lugubrement avec la tenue de ta future épouse et surtout contrastant avec ta peau et tes cheveux. Tu es nerveux. Tu regardes à droite et à gauche régulièrement, derrière ton épaule aussi, sûrement effrayé que quelqu'un hurle à la foule influente présente que tu as été infidèle. Que tu m'as prise à maintes reprises et dans différentes positions dans de nombreuses pièces de ton manoir alors que ta femme t'attendais sagement. Que la douleur étant trop vive entre nous, le sexe a été l'unique moyen de communication. Tu espères aussi sans doute que quelqu'un s'avance et nous exempte de nos horreurs. Que quelque bénisse notre union à nous. Que quelqu'un explique à tous ces hypocrites qu'un mariage d'amour valait mieux qu'un mariage arrangé où personne ne serait heureux. Mais tous se taisent. Après tout, comme tu l'as dis, ce n'est que de l'amour. Ce n'est pas important. Puis tout d'un coup tu t'éloignes de ta femme. Tu retires l'alliance qu'elle vient de te mettre et tu lui rends. Debout, le plus loin possible de la foule, je n'entends rien de ce qu'il se passe. Je m'autorise à croire que, peut-être, tu m'as choisis finalement. Je te vois dépasser la mariée et te dirigé vers moi. Tu dépasses même la foule, les chaises... Tu cours encore et toujours, tu ne t'arrêtes pas. Ton visage s'illumine en me voyant m'avancer aussi... Tu ralentis enfin quand tu arrives à ma hauteur. Tes doigts se saisissent de ma main gauche. Tu t'accroupies devant moi, un genoux à terre...

 _So come light me up, so come light me up my baby  
A little dangerous, a little dangerous my baby  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

Oh Drago. J'oublie parfois que tu n'es pas un Gryffondor.

Tu passes à ton tour la bague au doigt de ta femme. Je souris et prends le chemin du retour. Tu n'as jamais été un Gryffondor.


End file.
